Destiny and Love
by WildChildStina
Summary: "Today's our graduation. I know I brought misfortune, harm and other bad things to this school. I am sorry that I brought it here but I#m not sorry that I came here."


AN: I hope you like this. Please r/r but don't be too hard, because this is my first fic. And please correct my mistakes English isn't my mother tongue.  
  
WildChildStina  
Graduation  
  
"Today's our graduation. I know I brought misfortune, harm and other bad things to this school. I am sorry that I brought it here but I'm not sorry that I came here. I came here as a fellow student as most of you thought, some of you were suspicious but you never found out until the end. I knew my destiny when I came here, no, it was my destiny to be here. I also knew what I would bring to this school. Before I came here I was sad to leave my friends in Germany and I had to change my last name because it was impossible for you to speak out my real name. I always thought that my life would be terrible and that there would be no love in it because of my destiny but I was mistaken I learned to love and to be loved. I came here with a hole in my heart which I didn't know how to fill in. Today's there isn't a hole anymore now it's nearly fulfilled. Now that everything's over there's a gap in my heart I don't want to be filled it's the gap where all people I loved and who should be living by now should be in. Many of our parents, sisters, brothers and friends died it's hard I know but after all we should be happy they wouldn't want us to be sad about them. I lost many friends, my family and nearly everyone I liked but I also found a new family. I say it again it's hard but look if we're sad forever we'll make the people left to us sad.  
  
Enough of it. Actual my sister should hold this speech, but I convinced her to do me a favor and let me hold this speech. A week ago she asked to do her a favor, too ... She asked me to read a part of her speech. It was the part I read out above but she aked me to read out a letter to her boyfriend or rather her other half who's died in the final battle.  
  
Dear Love,  
  
I know you've gone long before but I wanted to tell you a few things perhaps this reaches you somehow. When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind. We dreamt to raise our children, we were happy, we wanted to get an old married couple... I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life. You, you alone showed me what life meant. Sure there were other people who showed me, too, but you were the one who showed me how to be happy, sad, just the one who showed me to feel emotions as I never knew them. When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face. No matter what may come I'll never forget you. Every time I'll look into a mirror I'll see you because you're my other half, my boyfriend, my lover, my best friend, my big brother and anything else you can imagine. You were right there for me. You protected me...you protected me in more ways I ever thought a person could protect another one. In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. You've woken my delight in flying. Every day I saw you flying and even today I see you flying. In my heart will always be a place for you for all my life. I'll never forget you. I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be. Everyone who'll look into my eyes will see a part of you within them... Well you showed me how to feel to feel the sky was in my reach. You've taught me flying. You hold me close in the air. And I always will remember all the strength you gave me. You encouraged me in everything I wanted to do and I had to do. Your love made me make it through oh, I owe so much to you. They liked me, they hated me, you were the only one who loved me always. Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength. You were my star up above in the sky. And I want to thank you now for all the ways you were right there for me for always. I will always love you.  
  
In love, A.M.  
  
I thank you for your hearing, I must go look after my sister now. I wish you all luck of the world class of 1998."  
  
"Applause for Miss Hermione Granger." Professor Dumbledore said. The crowd broke out into cheers for her. And her sister. Most of them cried. 


End file.
